yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon
ドラゴネクロ | romaji_name = Meikairyū Doragonekuro | trans_name = Underworld Dragon - Dragonecro | image = DragonecroNethersoulDragon-BLHR-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 0 | passcode = 08198620 | materials = 2 Zombie-Type monsters | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous, Trigger, Condition, Unclassified | lore = 2 Zombie-Type monsters Must first be Fusion Summoned. Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle with this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled a monster that has an original Level: That monster's ATK becomes 0, also, if that monster is still face-up on the field, Special Summon 1 "Dark Soul Token" (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level ?/ATK ?/DEF 0). (When Summoned, its Level and ATK become equal to the original Level and ATK of that monster.) You can only control 1 "Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon". | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Type Zombie Doit d’abord être Invoquée par Fusion. Les monstres ne peuvent pas être détruits au combat avec cette carte. À la fin de la Damage Step, si cette carte a combattu un monstre qui a un Niveau d’origine : l’ATK du monstre devient 0, et aussi, si le monstre est toujours face recto sur le Terrain, Invoquez Spécialement 1 ‟Jeton Âme des Ténèbres” (Type Zombie/TÉNÈBRES/Niveau ?/ATK ?/DEF 0). (Lorsqu’il est Invoqué, son Niveau et ATK deviennent égaux au Niveau et ATK d’origine du monstre.) Vous ne pouvez contrôlez qu’1 ‟Dragon Profondâme Dragonécro”. | de_lore = 2 Monster von Typ Zombie Muss zuerst als Fusionsberschwörung beschworen werden. Monster können nicht durch Kampf mit dieser Karte zerstört werden. Am Ende des Damage Steps, falls diese Karte gegen ein Monster gekämpft hat, das eine Grundstufe hat: Die ATK des Monsters werden zu 0, zusätzlich, falls sich das Monster noch offen auf dem Spielfeld befindet, beschwöre 1 „Finsterseele-Spielmarke‟ (Typ Zombie/FINSTERNIS/Stufe ?/ATK ?/DEF 0) als Spezialbeschwörung. (Wenn sie beschworen wird, werden ihre Stufe und ATK dieselben wie die Grundstufe und -ATK des Monsters.) Du kannst nur 1 „Drachonekro-Niederseelendrache‟ kontrollieren. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Tipo Zombie Deve prima essere Evocato tramite Fusione. I mostri non possono essere distrutti in battaglia con questa carta. Alla fine del Damage Step, se questa carta ha combattuto con un mostro che ha un Livello originale: l’ATK di quel mostro diventa o, inoltre, se quel mostro è ancora scoperto sul Terreno, Evoca Specialmente 1 ‟Segna-Anima Oscura” (Tipo Zombie/OSCURITÀ/Livello ?/ATK ?/DEF 0). (Quando viene Evocato, il suo Livello e ATK diventano pari al Livello e ATK originali di quel mostro.) Puoi controllare solo 1 ‟Drago Perdutanima Necrodrago”. | pt_lore = 2 monstros do Tipo Zumbi Primeiro deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Fusão. Monstros não podem ser destrídos ao batalhar este card. No final da Etapa de Dano, se este card batalhou um monstro que tem um Nível original: o ATK desse monstro se torna 0 e, além disso, se esse monstro ainda estiver com a face para cima no campo, Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 ‟Ficha de Alma Negra” (Tipo Zumbi/TREVAS/Nível ?/ATK ?/DEF 0). (Quando Invocada, seu Nível e ATK se tornam igual ao Nível e ATK originais desse monstro.) Você só pode controlar 1 ‟Dragão Draconecro Alma-Infernal”. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Tipo Zombi Debe ser primero Invocado por Fusión. Los monstruos no pueden ser destruidos en batalla con esta carta. Al final del Damage Step, si esta carta batalla con un monstruo que tiene un Nivel original: el ATK de ese monstruo se convierte en 0 y, además, si ese monstruo todavía sigue boca arriba en el Campo, Invoca de Modo Especial 1 ‟Ficha Alma Oscura” (Tipo Zombi/OSCURIDAD/Nivel ?/ATK ?/DEF 0). (Cuando es Invocada, su Nivel y ATK se convierten en el Nivel y ATK originales de ese monstruo). Sólo puedes controlar 1 ‟Dragón Infralma Dragonecro”. | ja_lore = アンデット モンスター×２ このカードは でのみエクストラデッキから できる。このカードと を うモンスターはその では されない。また、このカードがモンスターと を ったダメージステップ 、そのモンスターの[[ATK| ]]は０になり、そのモンスターの のレベル・ を つ「ダークソウルトークン」（アンデット ・[[DARK| ]]・[[Level| ]]？・[[ATK| ]]？／[[DEF| ]]０）１ を [[field|フィールド]] に する。「 ドラゴネクロ」は フィールド に１ しか[[face-up| ]]で できない。 | ko_lore = 언데드족 몬스터 × 2 이 카드는 융합 소환으로만 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 카드와 전투를 실행하는 몬스터는 그 전투로는 파괴되지 않는다. 또한, 이 카드가 몬스터와 전투를 실행한 데미지 스텝 종료시, 그 몬스터의 공격력은 0 이 되고, 그 몬스터의 원래 레벨 / 공격력을 가진 "다크 소울 토큰"(언데드족 / 어둠 속성 / 레벨 ? / 공격력 ? / 수비력 0) 1장을 자신 필드 위에 특수 소환한다. "명계룡 드래고네크로" 는 자신 필드 위에 1장밖에 앞면 표시로 존재할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Zombie | archseries = Duel Dragon | stat_change = * Reduces ATK to 0 * Changes ATK value * Changes Levels | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires Type specific Fusion Materials * Semi-Nomi * Special Summons Tokens | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | misc = Control only one | database_id = 8870 }}